Justice
by Nessi.C
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Die Hexen und Zauberer müssen sich an das neue Leben gewöhnen und Fuß in einer Welt fassen, von der sie dachten, sie sei besser geworden. Hermine Granger findet sich in einem Beruf wieder, den sie nie zuvor in Erwägung gezogen hätte und was sie dort findet, hätte niemand jemals gedacht. Werden Ron und Harry wie in den letzten Jahren an ihrer Seite stehen?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo meine Lieben :-)

Hier nun seit einer Ewigkeit eine neue Story von mir. Ich habe so viele angefangene Stories auf meinem PC gefunden, dass ich es einfach nicht übers Herz bringe, manche Ideen unverfolgt oder unveröffentlicht zu lassen. Natürlich wäre auch hier die Story nicht ohne die bezaubernde J. möglich, die mich bereits als Kind in die magsiche Welt von Harry Potter entführt hatte. Alle Charaktäre und Orte - außer die von mir hinzugefügten - gehören ihr!

Für diejenigen, die sich fragen, ob Paralyzed fortgesetzt wird: Ja, wird sie! :-D Schneller als ihr eventuell denkt. Ein Grund weshalb ich vor einigen Jahren nicht mehr weitergeschrieben habe war, dass ich sehr lange und arbeitsintensive Kapitel verloren hatte, die ich noch nicht veröffentlich hatte. Einem glücklichen Zufall ist es zu verdanken, dass ich beim Umzug auf einen alten USB-Stick gestoßen bin, der die Kapitel tatsächlich gespeichert hatte.

Und jetzt rede ich wie immer zu viel :-D Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit meiner neuen Story.

Alles Liebe

Eure Nessi

* * *

**Prolog**

Ich erinnere mich an die Tage, an denen die Dunkelheit mein Licht war. Fest davon überzeugt, dass es nichts Besseres geben könnte als ihn. Niemand wollte mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt glauben, dass ich nicht unter einem Imperio stand oder mich erpressen ließ. Für sie alle war es einfach undenkbar das so jemand wie ich, jemanden wie ihn lieben konnte. Doch das tat ich. Ich liebte ihn mit allem was ich besaß und mehr. Er war alles, was ich haben wollte und gab mir alles, was ich brauchte. Ich verschwendete keine weiteren Gedanken daran, dass meine Freunde hätten Recht haben können und es der schlimmste Fehler meines Lebens sein könnte. Es interessierte mich nicht, dass er das schwarze Mal auf seinem linken Arm trug und ihn das Böse umgab, wie mich das Licht.

Oh, wir waren so unendlich verschieden. Verschiedener hätte es gar nicht mehr sein können. Und doch verband uns etwas Unvergleichliches und Wunderschönes. Und versteht mich jetzt nicht falsch. Wir hatten Differenzen. Oh, und wie wir welche hatten. Wir waren praktisch nie einer Meinung und es verging kaum ein Tag an dem wir nicht miteinander stritten. Oder besser... Wir stritten uns eigentlich immer. Aber da war etwas, was viel wichtiger war, als der Streit und die Meinungsverschiedenheiten...

Wir waren verliebt. Ganz einfach nur das. Bei Merlin und wie verliebt wir waren. Noch heute schlägt mein Herz höher, wenn ich an seine grauen Augen denke, die mit stürmischer Liebe in meine sahen. Noch heute spüre ich seine Lippen auf meinen und seine geflüsterten Worte hallen immer noch in meinen Ohren.

Er war groß, leidenschaftlich, stürmisch, stark und so überaus liebenswürdig, doch auch dunkel und gefährlich. Mit anderen Worten, er war Draco Malfoy.

Ich weiß, was ihr jetzt denkt. Über mich und uns. Doch habe ich endlich die Nase voll von den Vorurteilen und den Lügen, die man in die Welt setzt. Ich will euch hier und heute unsere Geschichte erzählen. Die komplette Geschichte...

«It's like you're screaming  
and no one can hear.  
You almost feel ashamed  
that someone could be that important,  
that without them you feel like nothing.  
No one'll ever understand how much it hurts.  
You feel hopeless  
like nothing can save you.  
But when it's over and it's gone  
you almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back  
so that you could have the good.»

Hmmm... Wie beginne ich am besten? Es ist schwer, sich für einen Anfang zu entscheiden. 'Es war einmal...' würde das Thema unserer Geschichte nicht so ganz treffen. Sie ist kein Märchen, sie ist alles andere als das. Und soll ich euch verraten warum? Weil es keine Märchen gibt. Ich habe schon lange aufgehört daran zu glauben. Das hier- unsere Gesichte - ist das wahre Leben und wird nie mit einem Märchen zu vergleichen sein. Also denke ich, beginne ich einfach dort, wo es für mich begonnen hat...

* * *

Das Englische Zitat ist aus dem Song von Rihanna "We found Love". Es wird im Video ganz zu Anfang gespielt und brachte mich auf die Idee dieser Geschichte. Für diejenigen, die sich im englischen schwer tun, hier die Übersetzung:

"Es ist als würdest du schreien  
und niemand kann es hören.  
Du schämst dich fast,  
dass dir jemand so wichtig sein kann,  
dass du dich ohne ihn wie Nichts fühlst.  
Niemand wird je verstehen, wie sehr es schmerzt.  
Du fühlst dich hoffnungslos  
als könnte dich nichts retten.  
Aber wenn es vorüber und weg ist  
wünscht du dir fast, dass du all das schlechte Zeug wieder haben kannst,  
damit du das Gute wieder hast."

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel :-) Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews und sollten ein paar alte Leser von mir vorbei schauen. Ihr wisst, Kritik gute wie schlechte ist immer erwünscht. Und für alle die, die meine Stories ganz neu verfolgen, herzlich willkommen :-) Ich freue mich über jeden, der meine Stories genauso gerne liest, wie ich sie schreibe und der mir hin und wieder ein kleines Feedback da lässt.

LG


	2. Der erste Tag

**Kapitel 1**

Die Sonne stand strahlend am Himmel. Es schien Jahre gewesen zu sein, als wir sie das letzte Mal so strahlend gesehen hatten. Es schien, als wüsste auch sie, dass nun ein neues Leben begann. Für mich, für Harry und Ron und für all die anderen Hexen und Zauberer, die seit Jahrzehnten in Angst und Schrecken gelebt hatten. Dieser Tag war wie eine Wiedergeburt. Wir spürten es alle. Die Angst, die Jahre auf unseren Schultern gelegen hatte, war fort. Es war ein unglaublich befreiendes Gefühl.

Zum ersten Mal seit ich erfahren hatte, dass ich eine Hexe war, stand ich an diesem Morgen auf und zog strahlend die Vorhänge der Fenster zurück. Die Sonne traf mich mit ihren warmen Strahlen, als wolle sie mich begrüßen und mir ebenfalls sagen, dass alles vorbei war. Ich lächelte mit dem Gedanken. Draußen vor dem Fenster schienen sogar die Tiere aus ihren Nestern und Höhlen, aus Schutt und Asche und Trümmer hervorzukommen und sich neugierig der Sonne entgegenstrecken. Die alte, peitschende Weide streckte genüsslich ihre Äste und schüttelte ein paar lockere Blätter ab.

Ich holte einmal tief Luft und legte den Kopf schräg, verlor mich in dem bizarren Schauspiel des Friedens zwischen den Trümmern des vergangenen Krieges. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass Voldemort nun endlich tot war und nie wieder zurückkehren würde, konnte ich es dennoch noch nicht ganz glauben. Zu lange hatte ich mit seiner ständigen Gegenwart gelebt.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine.", flüsterte Ginny, als sie sich neben mich stellte, ihre Arme schützend vor ihrem Körper verschränkt, ihre Schultern nach vorne gebeugt. Ihre Augen waren angeschwollen und rot, auf ihrem Gesicht waren die Spuren der Tränen immer noch zu sehen.

Mein Lächeln verschwand und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm ich sie in meine Arme. Worte waren überflüssig. Ich konnte mir nur den Schmerz vorstellen, in dem sich Ginny befinden musste. Freds Verlust, war auch für mich kaum erträglich. Während des Krieges hatte ich viele Menschen sterben sehen, doch Fred… es schüttelte mich und trieb mir die pure Gänsehaut den Rücken hinauf, als ich an Freds leblosen Körper unten in der Großen Halle dachte, immer noch ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen, Gin.", flüsterte ich also nur und versuchte mich dennoch an einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Ich musste jetzt für sie stark sein.

„Es ist vorbei.", sagte sie als sie aus dem Fenster auf die Trümmer sah. Trümmer, die nun einer Erinnerung angehörten. Eine Erinnerung, die wir nie vergessen werden, aber die langsam verblassen würde. Zumindest dachte ich das zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Ich nickte. „Endlich." Es war kurz still zwischen uns, als wir auf das hinuntersahen was einmal unser geliebtes Hogwarts gewesen war. „Fühlst du das, Gin?", fragte ich sie leise. „Fühlst du diese Erleichterung?" Ich versuchte etwas von der positiven Stimmung wieder zu gewinnen, die ich noch kurz vorher empfunden hatte und wollte Ginny an ihr teilhaben lassen.

Sie nickte. „Ich kann es aber immer noch nicht ganz glauben. Seitdem ich klein war, war er eine ständige Bedrohung. Ich erinnere mich kaum an die Tage, an denen noch alles gut war und auch damals waren die Leute vorsichtig.", hauchte sie und sah mich mit ihren blauen Augen an. Augen die stets Feuer gesprüht hatten und nun so leer und resigniert aussahen. Die letzten Tränen glänzten, noch nicht geweint. „Es ist… als würde ich das alles träumen."

Ich wusste, wovon sie sprach. „Ich hoffe, dass wir nie wieder in einer solchen Welt leben müssen."

„Gin!", ertönte eine uns beiden nur zu bekannte Stimme. Fast panisch. Sofort drehte sich die Rothaarige neben mir um und rannte zur Tür und die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Ich war nur dicht hinter ihr. Doch als sie die letzte Stufe erreichte blieb sie so ruckartig stehen, als wäre sie gegen eine Wand gelaufen.

Harry stand nur wenige Meter vor ihr. Dreckig, blutig und verschwitzt aber vermutlich lebendiger als jemals zuvor. Eine ganze Zeit lang, sahen sich beide nur an. Brauchten die Gewissheit, dass der andere echt war, nicht mehr im Traum verschwinden würde. Es war als würde der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum die Luft anhalten. Alle Gryffindors, die in der Schlacht von Hogwarts - so würde der vergangene Tag in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen – beobachteten beide wie zum Reißen gespannt.

Ich lächelte.

„Harry…", flüsterte Ginny schließlich. Es war nur ein Hauch ihrer Stimme, doch im stillen Turm der Gryffindors war dieser Hauch dennoch gut zuhören. Er klang atemlos und dennoch hoffnungsvoll. Hoffnungsvoll und glücklich, weil Ginny ihren Freund nun endlich wiedersah. Richtig wieder sah.

Ich hörte, wie ihre Atmung beschleunigte und das leise Stocken. Sie weinte. Aber dieses Mal nicht vor Trauer. Harry lächelte sie an, seine grünen Augen wurden zu einer warmen Sommerwiese und er breitete seine Arme aus. Eine Einladung, die Ginny nie im Leben abschlagen würde.

„Harry!", rief sie und stürzte sich in seine Umarmung. Er hielt sie fest. Ich glaubte sogar, dass Harry noch nie in seinem Leben einen Menschen so festgehalten hatte, wie er in diesem Moment Ginny festhielt. Und zu meiner großen Überraschung, begann auch er zu weinen. Er weinte, still, und übersäte Ginnys Gesicht mit tausenden von kleinen Küssen.

„Ich… Ich habe gedacht du wärst tot.", flüsterte Ginny und wiederholte Harrys Namen immer und immer wieder unter seinen Küssen, als wäre es ein Gebet.

„Nein.", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf, trennte sich nun ein wenig von ihr, um ihr Gesicht in seine Hände zu nehmen. „Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich wiederkomme. Ich halte meine Versprechen, Gin.", flüsterte er und strich ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Lass mich nie wieder alleine, Harry. Bitte.", sagte Ginny. Das war das erste Mal seit sehr langer Zeit, in der Ginny mir wieder klein vorkam. Klein und unschuldig, wie die Ginny, die ich vor so vielen Jahren kennengelernt hatte. Die kleine Schwester von Ron Weasley, die hoffnungslos in Harry verliebt gewesen war. Und nach all der Zeit Harry immer noch liebte.

Und dann wandte sich Harrys Blick zu mir und er brach in ein strahlendes Lächeln aus, das mich ansteckte. Seine Tränen versiegten. Ich erkannte die Erleichterung und dieses unendliche Glück in seinen Augen. Endlich bekam er all das, was er verdiente. Doch in diesem Moment bahnte sich die Erinnerung in meine Gedanken. Harry, wie er in Hagrids Armen lag und Voldemort, wie er verkündete, dass er Harry geschlagen hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde mir schwindelig, als diese Angst erneut in mir aufstieg und dann war Harry bei mir. Strich mir durchs Haar und zog mich an seine Brust.

„Wir haben es geschafft, Hermine.", flüsterte er mir zu und sah mir dann in die Augen. „Und ich hätte es niemals ohne dich und Ron geschafft."

Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Diese grünen Augen hinter dieser runden Brille… Wie sehr ich diese Augen liebgewonnen hatte. Ich nickte nur. Unfähig irgendwas zu sagen. Ich war so froh, dass wir überlebt hatten. Das Harry überlebt hatte. Ich liebte ihn. Er war mein bester Freund. Harry zu verlieren hätte ich vielleicht nicht überstanden. „Ich hab dich lieb, Harry.", flüsterte ich schließlich doch in seine Brust und er lachte leise. „Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist."

„Denkt ihr nicht, dass das Leben jetzt ziemlich langweilig sein wird?", ertönte schließlich noch eine Stimme und Harry und ich sahen auf. Da stand er. Da stand Ron, lebendig und fröhlich wie immer. Ich atmete erleichtert auf und spürte, wie Harry es mir gleichtat. Ron trat zu uns und riss zuerst Harry in seine Arme. „Jag mir nie wieder einen solchen Schrecken ein, Harry.", sagte er.

„Nie wieder.", versprach unser Freund und sah dann in die Runde. Das Goldene Trio… Wir… Harry, Ron und ich… Wir hatten es geschafft und überlebt. Wir waren zwar übersät mit Schrammen, größeren und kleineren Wunden, aber diese würden heilen. Die wahren Wunden, die tief unter unserer Haut saßen… nun daran dachte zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemand von uns.

„Versprecht mir etwas, Jungs.", sagte ich und sah beide flehend an. „Versprecht mir… Versprecht mir, dass wir immer beste Freunde bleiben und uns nie verlieren." Ich wusste nicht, wo das auf einmal herkam. Vielleicht war es die Angst vor dem Ungewissen. Die Welt hatte sich verändert. Wir konnten es alle spüren. Es war die Angst vor dem, was morgen geschehen würde. Würden wir uns auch weiterhin sehen, auch wenn wir nicht auf der Suche nach Horkruxen waren und auf der Jagd nach Voldemort?

Doch sie lächelten mich nur an und jeder nahm eine Hand von mir. „Für immer.", sagten sie dann gemeinsam und in diesem Moment viel auch der letzte Stein von meinem Herzen. Wenn Harry und Ron bei mir waren, konnte kommen was wollte. Zusammen würden wir alles überstehen…

xXx

„Mr Potter…", hörten wir eine autoritäre Stimme hinter uns in der Halle sagen. Harry drehte sich als erster von uns um und sah in das vertraute Gesicht von Professor McGonagall.

„Professor.", sagte er und neigte leicht in Anerkennung den Kopf, bevor er sie anlächelte und sich verlegen durchs Haar strich.

Die alte Hexe trat die letzten Schritte auf ihn zu und legte ihm, wie eine stolze Mutter es bei ihrem Kind tat, eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie öffnete kurz den Mund, schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch kein Ton schien ihre Lippen verlassen zu wollen. Sie schloss die Augen und neigte dann selbst ihr Haupt. Doch anders als Harry, war diese Geste nicht nur Anerkennung, sondern auch Ehrfurcht. Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und legte ihm ihre andere Hand auf die Wange. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Gut gemacht, Mr Potter. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen wie stolz ich bin, sie unterrichtet zu haben."

Harry wurde leicht rot und ich kicherte in meine Hand. Ron zwinkerte mir zu und stupste mich an.

„Ihre Eltern, Mr Potter, - wo auch immer sie sind – sind stolz auf Sie. Sie sind ein großartiger Mann geworden. Bitte vergessen Sie das niemals."

„Niemals.", versprach er und lächelte. „Danke."

„Wir passen schon auf, dass er das nicht vergisst, Professor.", sagte ich schließlich und hackte mich unter Harrys linkem Arm ein. „Das können Sie mir glauben."

McGonagall wandte sich nun zu mir und Ron und nickte uns ebenfalls zu. „Ihr drei habt großes vollbracht. Etwas, was nicht einmal Dumbledore vollbringen konnte. Doch all dies konntet ihr nur schaffen, weil ihr euch habt. Vergesst niemals eure Freundschaft und was sie euch vollbringen ließ.", sagte sie mit ihren weisen Worten und aus irgendeinem Grund sah sie mich dabei sehr durchdringend an. Ich schluckte einmal und nickte.

„Natürlich nicht.", sagte ich leise und dann wandte sie sich von uns ab und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Na das war doch mal wieder was, oder?", sagte Ron und nahm dann meine Hand. Überrascht sah ich ihn an. Ich konnte nicht richtig sagen, was nun zwischen mir und Ron war… Immerhin hatten wir uns in der Kammer des Schreckens geküsst und ich hatte schon seit Jahren starke Gefühle für ihn… Aber sollte er wirklich dasselbe empfinden wie ich? Sollte ich nun auch endlich mein Glück bekommen?

Und dann machte mein Herz Purzelbäume und Schmetterlinge brachen in meinem Bauch aus als Ron mich anlächelte und meine Hand leicht drückte.  
Ich spürte wie Harry sich von meinem Griff befreite und sich Ginny leise und verstohlen widmete, doch Augen hatte ich nur noch für Ron.


	3. Die Verhandlung

**Die Verhandlung**

Seit unserem Sieg über Voldemort war nun ein komplettes Jahr vergangen. Ein komplettes Jahr, in dem die ganze Welt der Hexen und Zauberer versuchte, mit dem nun einkehrenden Alltag fertig zu werden. Es war merkwürdig, das mussten auch wir uns eingestehen. Es war, als lebten wir alle in einem friedlichen Traum. Doch jeder von uns hatte Angst aufzuwachen. Angst aufzuwachen und erneut in den Jahren des Schreckens zu leben, die Voldemort beherrschte. Leute schauten immer noch über ihre Schultern, nachts traute sich niemand alleine vor die Türe und die Todesser… Die Todesser wurden behandelt wie Aussätzige. Als hätten sie eine Krankheit, die uns alle auslöschen könnte. Ich gebe zu, dass ich genauso dachte wie all die anderen. Todesser hatten nichts Besseres verdient, als das, was sie nun hier bekamen. Es war eine angemessene Strafe für all das Grauen was sie angerichtet hatten. Die meisten von ihnen, waren von den Straßen verschwunden, versteckten sich, lebten zurückgezogen oder füllten die Zellen von Azkaban.

Da war nur einer, der mir... Ja, ich würde sogar sagen, dass er mir leidtat. Ich wusste nicht warum. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich diesen jemand besser kannte, als alle anderen. Vielleicht, weil er mit mir zusammen aufgewachsen und genauso viel Leid erlitten hatte, wie ich. Aber was genau es war… das würde ich niemals erklären können. Das erste Mal als ich ihn nach dem Krieg begegnet war, war im Ministerium gewesen, während seiner Verhandlung. Harry hatte für ihn ausgesagt. Was ihn dazu bewegt hatte, wusste er bis heute nicht.

Doch alles was ich gesehen hatte, war ein gebrochener junger Mann in meinem Alter.

**XxX**

_ Ich saß in der ersten Reiher der Zuschauerbänke des Gerichtes und beobachtete die Auroren, wie sie einen jungen, blonden Mann mit verbundenen Händen in die Halle geleiteten, den Gang hinunter bis zu dem Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes. Der Stuhl, der direkt vor dem Minister stand. Der Stuhl, auf dem die Angeklagten saßen._

_Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass mich der Anblick des blonden Mannes erschrak. In meiner Erinnerung war er immer noch so groß, so stolz und… ja auch gutaussehend. Er hatte immer schon etwas von einem Raubtier anders als einem Reptil. Seine ganze Haltung hatte damals an Stolz erinnert. Seine Bewegungen waren elegant gewesen. Er hatte immer schon etwas Aristokratisches und dennoch auch Gefährliches gehabt. Wie eine Raubkatze. Ein Panther beschrieb ihn bestimmt passend._

_Von all dem war jedoch nichts mehr übrig. Seine Haltung war gebeugt. Seinen Kopf ließ er ergeben fallen und seine grauen Augen – ich erinnerte mich an sie, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen – schauten zu Boden. Sein Haar war nicht mehr gekämmt. Es war schmutzig und hing ihm strähnig und lang ins Gesicht. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen._

_Ich nahm langsam meine rechte Hand und legte sie auf meinen Mund, um das leise Keuchen, das mir die Kehle entrann zu ersticken. Wer war dieser Mann? Er konnte nicht Draco Malfoy sein. Er sah dreißig Jahre älter aus, als er wirklich war._

_In dem Moment, als sich Draco auf den Stuhl vor mir fallen ließ, wusste ich nicht ob ich weinen sollte. Es war grausam zu sehen, was der Krieg sogar mit Kindern gemacht hatte._

_Ruckartig suchten meine Augen grüne Seelenspiegel in der Zeugenbank und fanden sie fast auf Anhieb. Seine Augen waren genauso geweitet, wie es meine sein mussten. Auch er war erschrocken von dem Anblick vor ihm. Ich flehte mit ihm, Gnade walten zu lassen. Auch wenn ich Draco in der Schule nie gemocht hatte, konnte ich doch nicht zulassen, dass er für immer nach Azkaban kam!_

_„Erheben Sie sich!", ertönte eine Stimme wie aus dem Nichts und hallte im kompletten Saal wieder. Ich tat wie mir geheißen und sah auf das oberste Podium, wo nun Shakelbolt – der neue Minister – aufgetaucht war und sich einmal im Saal umsah._

_„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um die Ausmaße der Vergehen Draco Malfoys zu bewerten.", sagte er, dann sah er hinunter auf den Jungen, der starr zurück sah._

_„Mr Malfoy, Sie haben das Recht zu Schweigen. Alles was sie sagen, kann gegen Sie verwendet werden."  
Draco nickte und ich sah, wie er seine Hand zu einer Faust ballte. Ob vor Wut oder vor Anspannung konnte ich hinter ihm nicht sagen._

_„Davis.", sagte Shakelbolt und ein junger Mann trat vor Draco und lachte ihn höhnisch ins Gesicht. „Mr Malfoy, Sie haben während des Krieges mit Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem in einem Haus gelebt, ist das korrekt?", wollte der Mann wissen._

_Ich sah wie Harry bei dem Namen _Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem_ nur mit den Augen rollte und dann den Kopf schüttelte. Ich lächelte leicht als er mir zuzwinkerte._

_„Das ist richtig.", hörte ich Draco sagen und mein Herz blieb stehen, als ich seine Stimme hörte. Gebrochen, kratzig. Als wäre sie seit Monaten, nicht mehr benutzt worden. Normalerweise war seine Stimme dunkel, aber sanft wie Seide. Bei der Erinnerung lief es mir kalt den Rücken hinab und ich schüttelte mich._

_Ron ergriff meine Hand und flüsterte mir sanft ins Ohr. Mein Zittern musste er falsch gedeutet haben. „Alles in Ordnung. Sollen wir gehen?"_

_„Nein. Alles gut.", sagte ich ihm und lächelte ihm versprechend entgegen._

_Er nur und wandte sich dann wieder dem Spiel vor uns zu. Seine Hand hielt weiterhin die meine fest._

_„War Ihnen bewusst, was ihr Vater – Lucius Malfoy – für den Dunklen Lord tat?", wollte dieser Davis weiterwissen._

_Draco schwieg einen Moment und ich hielt die Luft an. Das waren Fragen, auf deren Antworten die ganze Öffentlichkeit seit Monaten wartete. Ich sah, wie sein Kiefer arbeitete und seine Hand sich immer wieder zu Faust ballte und sich wieder öffnete._

_„Als ich kleiner war, natürlich nicht.", gab Draco leise zurück und hob dann den Kopf. „Aber als ich älter wurde, wurde es mir immer mehr bewusst. Als ich es jedoch richtig Begriff war es zu spät."_

_„Mit zu spät meinen Sie, dass Sie das Dunkle Mal annahmen und ebenfalls in den Kreis der Todesser eintraten?", fragte Davis weiter. Seine Augen funkelten vor Schadenfreude. Ich konnte es nicht verstehen. Wieso weidete sich jemand an der Scham und Verzweiflung eines jungen Menschen? Draco war genauso ein Kind gewesen, wie ich es gewesen war. Wie Harry und Ron es gewesen waren. Jeder von uns hatte Fehler begangen._

_Ich sah wie Draco schluckte und dann sah er sich im Saal um. Alle Plätze waren belegt. Jeder war gekommen, um seinen Untergang zu sehen. Dann… ich kann selber nicht erklären warum, fanden seine grauen Augen meine. Mein Atem stockte, der Glanz des puren Silbers und der Sturm in seinen Augen war erloschen. Leere graue Augen starrten in meine. Augen die aufgegeben hatten. „Ja.", war das Einzige, was seinen Lippen entkam, während er mich weiter ansah._

_„Haben Sie dann auch vor fast zwei Jahren, die Todesser in die Schule gelassen?"_

_Mein Herz raste. Meine Augen hielten seine fest. Jeder kannte die Wahrheit, doch sie von Draco zu hören, machte alles so viel anders. Ron drückte meine Hand, als mir ein Schluchzer entkam. In dieser Nacht war Dumbledore gestorben. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Harry sich ebenfalls eine Träne aus dem Auge strich._

_Davis schlug mit seinem Zauberstab durch die Luft und ein Knall ertönte, den alle Anwesenden zusammenfahren ließ. „Ich stehe hier vorne, Mr Malfoy!", donnerte Davis._

_Dracos Kiefer spannte sich erneut an und seine Augen wandten sich von meinen ab, um Davis unverhohlen ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er reckte sein Kinn, schien Davis herausfordern zu wollen. Woher nahm er auf einmal wieder diese Energie?_

_„Ja.", sagte Draco erneut und senkte dann doch den Blick. Ein entsetztes Raunen ging durch die Zuschauerbänke. Mit entkam ein leises und fassungsloses Prusten. Nicht gegen Draco, sondern gegen die Zuschauer hier in diesem Raum. Jeder hatte die Antwort gekannt. Warum taten sie also so als wäre das ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis gewesen?_

_„Wie genau haben Sie das gemacht? Jeder weiß hier, dass Hogwarts Schutzzauber errichtet hatte.", stocherte Davis weiter. Mit jedem Geständnis das er Draco entlockte, schien er über dem Blonden zu wachsen._

_„In Hogwarts gab es ein Kabinett. Das Gegenstück dazu besaßen die Todesser selbst. Ich bekam den Auftrag, das Kabinett in Hogwarts zu reparieren.", gestand Draco weiter und suchte zu meiner Überraschung den Blick von Harry. In Harrys Augen veränderte sich etwas. Was zwischen ihnen unausgesprochen kommuniziert wurde, konnte ich nicht sagen, doch Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen blitzten auf und sein Kiefer spannte sich ebenfalls an. Seine Schultern strafften sich und er sah zu Davis und dem Minister. Er hatte eine Entscheidung gefällt. Aber welche? Zu was?_

_Mir wurde es fast schwarz vor Augen._

_„Und das taten Sie auch?", durchdrang die Stimme von Davis weiter den Saal._

_„Ja."_

_Das hatte gereicht. Davis Augen blitzten auf und ein süffisantes Grinsen umspielte erneut seinen Mund. Wieso dürfte Draco keinen Anwalt haben? Wieso war es den Todessern untersagt Anwälte zu haben?_

_„Danke, dass wars.", sagte Davis und grinste Draco finster an, als er sich auf seinen Stuhl niederließ._

_Shakelbolt räusperte sich und stand erneut auf. „Nun denn…"_

_„Minister!", donnerte eine Stimme und mein Blick huschte sofort zu Harry. Er war aufgestanden und knüpfte seinen Umhang zu._

_„Mr Potter…?" Shakelbolt schien überrascht, genauso wie sie. Was hatte er nur vor._

_„Warum sind keine Zeugen gefragt worden?", fragte Harry, sein Kinn nach vorne gestreckt._

_Shakelbolt lachte. „Mr Potter, Sie kennen die Vorgehensweise. Mr Malfoy hat gestanden-"_

_„Das ist mir bewusst, Mr Shakelbolt.", unterbrach Harry und im Saal wurde die Luft angehalten. Harry unterbrach nicht nur den Minister, sondern schien ihn sogar anzuzweifeln. Was tat er nur? „Dennoch bitte ich darum, Aussagen zu dürfen. Mir ist bewusst, dass Mr Malfoys Taten grausam waren, aber dennoch denke ich, dass meine Aussage von Bedeutung sein wird."_

_„Wieso sollten Sie sich so für einen Todesser einsetzen, Mr Potter?", fragte Davis und war wieder aufgestanden, seine Nase war verächtlich gerümpft und er musterte Harry abschätzig von oben bis unten._

_„Wenn ich aussagen darf, Mr Shakelbolt, werde ich es erklären.", drängte Harry weiter und sah Davis herausfordernd an. Ich faltete meine Hände vor der Brust, betete, dass Harry nicht zu weit ging. Damals hatte Harry mal gesagt, dass er keinen Ärger suche, dass Ärger ihn finde. So ganz Recht hatte er damit nicht gehabt._

_„Idiot.", hauchte Ron neben mir und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, kurz tauschten wir einen Blick, bevor wir uns wieder Harry und dem Minister zuwandten._

_Mr Shakelbolt und Harry starrten sich an, schienen sich mit ihren Blicken zu duellieren. Ich konnte die Wut von Shakelbolt bis zu meinem Platz spüren, aber auch Harrys festen Entschluss nicht nachzugeben. Ich denke, was Shakelbolt schließlich nachgeben ließ, war seine hohe Meinung von Harry. „Na gut, Mr Potter. Was haben Sie uns zu sagen?"_

_Harry nickte dem Minister dankend zu und trat von den Bänken nach vorne. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Saal, schien jeden anzusehen und in seinen Bann zu ziehen. „Ich denke es ist bekannt, dass Mr Malfoy und ich nicht immer einer Meinung waren." Draco zog die Augenbrauen hinauf. Das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Ich konnte nicht anders als Dracos rechtzugeben. „So schlimm wie die Taten von Mr Malfoy auch gewesen sind, möchte ich, dass wir einmal nachdenken. Nicht Mr Malfoy hat Dumbledore umgebracht. Der Fluch kam von Severus Snape ABER auf den Wunsch und das Flehen von Professor Dumbledore hin." _

_Im Saal ertönte ein Raunen, Unglauben machte sich breit. __Ron zog scharf die Luft ein und spannte sich an. „Er hat doch nicht das vor, was ich denke, oder?"_

_„Oh Ron…", hauchte ich und rang mit meinen Händen. „Ich denke, genau das hat er vor."  
_

_"Ich möchte euch hier und heute die wahre Geschichte erzählen."_

_„Potter.", knurrte Malfoy plötzlich. Harrys Blick wandte sich ihm zu und beide verfielen in ein Blickduell. Wer gewann, konnte ich nicht sagen._

_„Ich bin an dem Abend da gewesen, habe nur wenige Meter von Professor Dumbledore gestanden und ebenfalls zugesehen, wie er ermordet wurde!"_

_Dieses Mal brach das pure Chaos aus. „Oh Merlin!", schrie ich und raufte mir die Haare. „Er tut es wirklich, Ron."_

_„RUHE!", donnerte Shakelbolt und nur langsam kamen die Anwesenden wieder zur Ruhe. „Was möchten Sie uns damit sagen, Mr Potter?"_

_„Zu Erklärung muss ich etwas ausschweifen. Ich denke, dass bis jetzt alle von den Horkruxen gehört haben, die Voldemort" es zuckten wirklich alle zusammen und Harry verdrehte die Augen, „erschaffen hat. Professor Dumbledore war bereits lange auf der Suche nach ihnen, bevor er mir von ihnen erzählte. Eines hatte ich mit zwölf unwissentlich zerstört und brachte Professor Dumbledore damit auf die Spur. Wenige Tage vor dem Abend, an dem Dumbledore starb, fand er einen weiteren, der ihn aber zunehmend vergiftete und schwächte. Er bat mich, mit ihm auf die Suche nach einem weiteren zugehen. Was ich damals nicht wusste war, dass Dumbledore bereits wusste, dass er sterben würde. Ihm lief also die Zeit davon und er nutzte seine letzte Chance mich und damit auch Ms Granger und Mr Weasley von den Horkruxen zu erzählen. Als ich mit Dumbledore an dem Ort ankam, wo er den Horkrux vermutete, wurde Dumbledore stark geschwächt. Wir entkamen grade so. Als wir in Hogwarts ankamen, bat er mich sofort darum, Severus Snape zu wecken und ich musste ihm versprechen, dass ich mich still verhalte EGAL was passierte. Ich wusste natürlich nicht, was vor sich ging. Dumbledore hatte die Angewohnheit mir grade nur so viel zu verraten, wie es nötig war. Bevor ich mich auf den Weg machen konnte, tauchte Mr Malfoy auf. Er konnte mich nicht sehen, da ich meinen Tarnumhang benutzte." _

_Harrys Blick huschte zu Draco und ihre Blicke hielten sich gegenseitig fest. „Ich bekam das Gespräch zwischen Mr Malfoy und Professor Dumbledore mit. Dumbledore bat ihm Schutz und Hilfe an, doch Mr Malfoy erwiderte, dass es zu spät sei und erklärte Dumbledore, dass Voldemort seine Familie bedrohe, sollte er Dumbledore nicht töten." _

_Dracos senkte seinen Blick, doch Harry trat auf ihn zu. Er stand ganz dicht neben Draco und suchte wieder den Blick jedes einzelnen im Saal._

_ „Ich könnte Ihnen jedes Detail dieser Unterhaltung mitteilen, doch ich will mich kurzfassen. Mr Malfoy ließ schließlich seinen Zauberstab sinken und war im Begriff, Dumbledores Angebot anzunehmen, als die restlichen Todesser und Snape auftauchten. Auch hier nur das wichtigste: Dumbledore flehte Severus Snape an ihn umzubringen! Was wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wussten, ist das Snape Dumbledore einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hatte, genau dies zu tun." _

_Der Saal hielt die Luft an. Man konnte eine Stecknadel fallen hören._

_ „Das war Punkt eins.", fuhr Harry fort. „Punkt zwei: Ms Granger, Mr Weasley und ich wurden während unserer Suche von Greifern erwischt und zum Anwesen der Malfoys gebracht. Ms Granger verhexte zuvor noch unsere Gesichter, damit man uns schwieriger erkannte. Dort angekommen, sollte Mr Malfoy uns identifizieren. UND, meine Damen und Herren, ich kann Ihnen ungelogen berichten, dass Mr Malfoy MICH erkannte. Er tat es auf die erste Sekunde. Und was tat er? Er gab an, uns nicht zu erkennen, RETTETE damit unser Leben. Als wir uns freikämpften, gelang ich in ein Duell mit Mr Malfoy. Ich ergriff seinen Zauberstab, da man mir meinen abgenommen hatte. Er hätte mich umbringen oder ausliefern können ABER er ließ seinen Zauberstab los und ich konnte entkommen."_

_Im Saal war es still, auch Shakelbolt starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an._

_„Ich weiß nicht wie Sie denken, meine Damen und Herren, aber ICH weiß, dass ich nicht mehr Leben würde, hätte Mr Malfoy nicht so dezent eingegriffen, wie er nur eingreifen konnte. Mögen diese Taten von ihm, so wenig wie möglich gewesen sein, haben sie doch einen entscheidenden Beitrag zum Ausgang des Krieges beigebracht. Danke." _

_Harry legte seine Hand auf die Schulter von Draco und ich wusste, er dankte nicht nur den Anwesenden für die Aufmerksamkeit. Dracos Blick wandte sich zu Harry, blickte ihn von unten herab an und er nickte. Es war eine unausgesprochene Übereinkunft. Dann trat Harry zurück und ließ sich auf seinen Platz nieder._


End file.
